


I will be your Sword and Shield

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Polyamorous Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Set just before and after Winter soldier. Hydra tricks Homeless women To use to try to breed more super soldiers,  Bucky after Steve breaks his conditioning save the surviving women.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I should be working on my other fic, but this one has a few pre written chapters and while I'm waiting on ideas for the next chapter I thought I'd post this at least...

I was starting to regret some life choices as I lay mostly naked on a metal tabe strapped down. I knew the job I had acepted was way too good to be legit.

It was only supose to be a smal Drug trial I'd get 300 after the firt and them another 700 on the next visit. I was homeless so I could really use the cash to get a hotel room, a nice suit of clothes to go to job interviews.

But then every thing went black and I woke up on this table. I wasnt even the only person, there was at least seven other women.

I had lost count on how long I had been there, it was at least a week, at most three weeks. They had men in white coats that came in and ran tests, one had inerted a feeding tube that would pump some sort of goop three times a day.

Slowly the other women seem to disapear until I was all that was left. The men came and rolled me out on the table though doors, they not too gently pulled out the tube before my table was move up straight.

“you better hope this works. Or we will Dispose of you like the others.” a man says.

“Fuck you.” I say, my voice cracking from disuse.

He smirks. “ oh I will. Dont think I wont.”

then I was injected again, I must have been som sort of relaxent because after a few minutes two men apear with a third who had dull eyes. I glare at them as a third comes and puts my feet up on a pair of situps straping them down before using a pair of sisiors to cut off my underwear and pull them away leaveing me exposed completely to the four men. The dull eyed man was moves to a chair that was sat directly infront of me. He looked lost, like a child. The two men start to pull his clothes off him and I relize what they are wanting the man to do. I snarl at them.

“you mother fuckers!” I say as I try to thrash but the drugs keeping me form moving. They ignore me as they sit the now naked man in the chair and tell him an order is what sounds like Russian. He doesnt hesitate to wrap his hand around his manhood. One of the men apears with a cup and a syringe. I ignore them, the mans face shifter from lost and childlike to a stoic determined frown on his face. Then when he was finished and his seed was in the cup a man filled the syrined and roughly instered it before pushing the pludnger.

This happens every day for two weeks. I felt bad for the man, he was dirty and they bairly let him move without an order. Then the doctor comes and takes blood. I must have gotten pregant like they wanted because soon they have a cocktail of new ingections and a new set of goop that they send through the feeding tube they put in after I bit one of the mens hands.

It must have been at least a month before I saw the outside of the room. The doctors come and check me every day and put a heart moniter on my slowly growning stomach. Then one day I heard yelling and gun shots before the door slams open and the father apears, his eyes wide.

“it was real.” he syas before he walks over and quickly sets me free. “ I need to keep you safe.”

I smile as he helps me stand and pulls a long sleves hoodie over me and helps me slid into a pair of soft cotton pants. My legs are wobbley. “ thank you, for coming back for us.”

“they didnt make me uh .” he asks. “ I dont remember much clearly but I remember you and they told me about how they where trying to make a superior soldier. I wont let them make the baby what they made me.” he says softly.

“oh Honey no. they used a syringe. Im Tayla.”

“he said I was Bucky.” he says lifting me bridal style. “we need ot moe quickly. They will try and take us back.”

Four months later he manages to Smuggle us to Europe on a cruse ship and steal enough money that we dont have to worry about medicine for me. I deside to stick with this man. He was kind in a way I havent seen since my grandad. He woke up with nightmares and most of the time he switches between the sweet Bucky and the other that calls himself Yasha.

Yasha trusted no one near me and apears when we first come to a new city. Bucky stays most of the time and is the one that most nights curls himself around my back amd keeps the flesh hand over my heart to feel it beating.

I sat on a bed and he lay with his cheek to the growing swell of my stoamch, I run my fingers though his hair. “ you dont have to worry. You wont let anything happen to us. You and Yasha keep us safe.” I tell him softly.

His arms tighten a little at my lower back. “ what if they find us? They will take them away and make me forget. I need you both to be safe.”

“ we are safe.”

three days later Yahsa was in the driver seat as aperntly Captain America was closeing in on us and we had to go. I wasnt sure why we where running from him but he said he wasnt ready to talk to him yet.

So I take my duffle bag and we pile into a train car headed east. He helps me into one of the sleep car's that had a shower toilet and a single bed.i was not uncofortable with being bare in front of him, mostly because he had seen eveyrthing already, if un willing at the time. I fall asleep with him spooning me.

When I open my eyes again I felt what could only be his manhood hard against the swell of my ass and a sudden wave of arousal hits me and I can help pressing back on it. One of his hands slides under the shirt I slept in until I felt cool metal against my skin working its way up to my chest and the other slowly slids down to my womenhood and gently slids into the sleep shorts and fursther down before a single Digit slides into the lips and does a circle over my clit. I gasp out a moan and press back a little more firmly when I feel his whole body stiffen and his fingers stop.

“Doll?” his voice was soft and unsure.

“please dont stop.” I whisper softy.

He dosent speak but the flesh fingers resume their work and after few minutes slips a finger into me and I moan. This makes his hard member pressed agaisnt my ass twitch and them suddenly I was on my back and he was pulling the shorts free and tosseing them to the ground before he bends down and was licking my thigh, my legs over his shoulder and then his tounge was there with his fingers. I couldnt clearly see him over the swell of my stomach.

“Bucky” I moan out as his tounge flicks my clit and he adds another finger.

“God doll.you taste so good.” he murmers before his mouth and hands pull back.

I whimper as I prop myself up on my elbows. “ please Bucky. I need you inside me.”

he looks conflited. “ w-will it hurt the baby?”

I shake my head. “ No. As long as you dont press down on my stomach it should be fine. Please, I need you.” he nods and in moments sheds his clothes before he was kneeling betweel my legs.

“do we need to uh.” he stays his cheek tinted red.

“im already pregant. I want you to cum inside me of your own free will.” I tell him.

His face shifts from bucky to yasha long enough to gently swap our places and I was sudently strddleing him, his hands on my hips. I smile down as I pull my shirt free now bare as I sheath him inside me in one movement and he cloese his eyes.

I give him a moment before I rise up slowly and slide right back down. I keep the slow movemnt for a few minutes before I feel his hands on my hips takeing control of the pace and him thurtsing up every time I move down.

I gasp and I slide hand down between us and circle my clit. Then in a flash he was on his feet and my back was pressed into the door as he slams into me. Carful not to press into me and I wrap my legs round him, the sound of his moans , my moans and the wet slap of flesh sent me over the edge. I feely my orgasm burst and my inner walls clamp down on him and he lets out strangled moan before I feel his warm seed streaming inside, his hips still pistoning until he bottoms out. He stumblas back to sit on the edge of the bed still inside me pulsating. 

“Doll. God.” he says gently pulling me forward and pressing a kiss on my lips.

“please tell me we can do that again, like forever?” I tell him with a smile.

He laughs lightly. “ all yours doll.” he shift and loos down between us. “ never wanna give this up.”

I smile as I shift up and he slides out, I stand feeling his seed sliding down my thighs and he watchs facinated. “ well you marked you territory good and proper. Im ruined for other men.”

he reaches out and turns me to press my back to his chest, arms around me chest kissing my neck. “ mine. Ill kill anyone that touches you.”

“dont want anyone but you.”

we spent the next three months going to towns he remebrs, trying to figure out what memories are his and what ones are yasha's. Yasha dosen't take over as offten but we do move round a lot because Captain America follows every sighting of him.

We are in a small villages in france when I go into labor. We had been there two months because he didnt want to move while I was so close. A elder Midwife welcomed us into her home and helped us. It was Yasha that stood guard at the door for a full ten hours before I held a Girl with dark tuffs of hair.

“Yasha. Come.” I call to him. He walks over and looks down with wide eyes. “ our Daughter.”

he reaches our and runs his finder down her cheek. “ she is so small.”

“yes. What will we name her?” I ask.

“i dont know.” he says softy.

“Saga. She is the story of you and me.” I sugest softy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly two years pass before suddenly he rushes into out small apartment and tells me to get out bag. Instantly I pull Saga into a baby vest that he straps to me securely and pulls a thick sweater over us before the Door smashes open and men with guns appear. It all happens very quickly ad I follow him. Before long we are surrounded in the middle of a street and he stands with us at his back.

“Papa!”saga wails causing the three men to freeze.

“Saga.” he says softy as I pull the front of the sweater down to revile her dark hair and blue eyes. “ do not fear.” Yasha says softy, he was papa and Bucky was daddy. She seemed aware of the difference. When sacred she calls for Yasha.

“Yasha?” I ask softy. “ A-are they Hydra?”

“No they are not.” he says eyeing the man in a back cat suit.

“why are you chasing us?” I ask finally.

“he killed my father sever days ago.” the man says.

I scowl“ he has not left my side since he came and saved me from Hydra nearly three years ago. The longest we have spent apart is three hours.” I tell the man.

After a few minutes Armed men appear. Yasha tells me to go with Steve, the tall blonde man. I go with him and after a short ride I shift saga to latch onto a breast.

“how did you end up with him?” the cat man asks.

“Hydra was using homeless women in an attempt to breed new Winter Soldiers. They never forced him to have sex with me just used the trigger words and the used a syringe. Guess they found the right combination of fertility drugs. He came back, killed the doctors and agents and saved me. You have to realize Yasha and Bucky are not exactly the same. If he is worried about a threat or fears he will have to protect us he slips into Yasha. Most of the time he is Bucky. They did so much damage with each memory wipe they fracture he Psyche. Its gotten better in the last two years.” I tell him.

“why do you stay with him?” the other man asks beside Steve.

“at first it was because he was safe, he could protect us for Hydra but then friendship happened then love. I love him.” I tell them.

“why saga?” Steve asks.

“because the is our Saga, the Story of us.”

Not much later tony stark appears in the room and he and Steve seem to argue but both seem to ignore while I sit until I pull my sweater off and lift up Saga and lay her on the table.

“i need my bag.” I say loudly.

Both men stop taking and look at me. “ who is this?”

I glare at him. “ a pissed off mother. You people come to Our home chase us with fucking guns. Then you take us with no cause other then some Imagined evil he committed when there is no possible way he could have left and made it back in time for me not to notice. Now my daughter need to be changed, you took our bag. I need it.”

“papa?” saga asks.

“papa is away right now. Don't worry okay?” I say softly.

Thirty minutes later the power goes out and the other man that was with Steve quickly and quietly smuggles us and our bag out before we meet up with Steve and Bucky. The moment saga catches sight of Bucky, I could tell it was Bucky from the way he stands. She wiggles before i set her down and she runs over her little Feet smacking on the pavement.

“daddy!” she sequels as he kneels down and wraps herself around him. 

Bucky pulls her tightly and nuzzles into her hair. “ hey Baby doll.”

I walk over and lean over and press a kiss to his lips. “ well we sure do have some bad luck babe. So whats the plan?”

“well we need to gather some people and them we are going to try and get out of here.” Steve says with a small smile. “ leave it to buck to end up with a pretty girl even when he cant remember a lot.”

he stands and holds sage on his hip. “ Saga this is Steve.”

“ pretty!” she giggles out looking at the man.

I grin and look him up and down. “ that he is sweetie, that he is. Should we let daddy keep him?”

she giggles. “ kay!”

“t-this is Sam. He uh has been helping me look for Buck.” a flush pink Steve says as Bucky just grins at him.

“hello. Tayla. This is Saga.” I say to the man.

He smiles. “ well she sure does look like him. She uh get any of the extra stuff they were trying to get?”

“nope. Just a perfectly normal little girl with a not so normal dad. I'm pretty sure if Yasha hadn't come back for us that would have done lots of thing to make it so. Now lets go yeah?”

ten minutes later I blink at the yellow bug and then look at the two long ledge men and Sam who wasn't short either.

“its going to be a tight squeeze. I think saga will the the only one that fits well.” I say before I push the seat back and climb in and hold her in my lap as Bucky slides in.

“daddy?” saga asks her blue eyes looking at him.

He holds his metal arm up and she crawls into his lap. “ hmm?”

“go home?” she asks.

“sorry baby doll, we cant go back there. But see Steve, he is going to help us find a new home.” he says softly.

“who steeb?”

he pauses. “ you know how I don't remember things sometimes?” she nods. “ well I grew up with Steve but the bad guys that hurt me and mama made me forget.”

she nods and kisses his nose. “ kay. Sleep now.”

I smile as she nuzzles into his chest fists in his shirt as he wraps his flesh arms around her. “ daddies girl right there.”

“well he always did have a way the the ladies.” Steve says from the driver seat.

I giggle. “ well I bet you where not too bad with them either.”

“oh no. I didn't look like this. Dames then didn't like scrawny short men.” he says as we start to drive.

“oh no I've seen you before the serum, I would have given you a chance though Bucky is the first monogamous relations ship I've been in.” I say with a smile and he flushes pink. “ Buck says he would be open for it if we find the right person or people.”

“stop teasing the punk.” Bucky says with a smirk. “ you might scare him off and then you'll never get to see him naked.”

I grin. “ alright.”

several days later I had fallen asleep leaned into his side legs curled up. By the time I wake up we are pulling into a garage where new people where waiting. They left us to sleep. I open the door and climb out with saga who sees Steve talking to three new people.

“Steeb!” she yells running over and hugging his leg. 

He smiles down and her and pulls her up to his hip. “ where is you ma?”

I step over and Bucky moves and his hand holds the hem of my shirt. “ right here. Who are your friends Steve?”

“oh uh this is Clint, Wanda and Scott. They are gonna help us get out of the country.” he says. “ this is Tayla and Saga.”

“how did you get mixed into this?” the man Clint asks.

“oh you know poor life choices and then feelings got involved. Only good things Hydra ever did right here.”

Saga turns. “ Papa, hungry?”

He steps up and pulls her from Steve as the three watch. “ pop-tarts?”

She sequels. “ pop-tarts!”

I smile as they head back to the car and he pops the front and sits with her in his lap feeding her pop-tarts. “ Yasha is getting better.”

“Yasha?” the red haired women asks.

“oh well that's what the Soldier asked to be called. Its sort of like a duel personality but they are both him. He remembers things that Yasha does and Yasha remembers things Bucky does. When Bucky feels like he might need to protect us Yasha will appear. He isn't sure about you three with her, its why he took her over there. Before he would have glared and threatened to pull your spine out for even looking at her.” I say with a smile.

She blinks before he smiles. “ you are a good person.” then she leans forward. “ Steve likes to look at your legs.”

I giggle. “ I like you Wanda.” I say as I take her hand and pull her over. Saga looks up. “ saga this is Wanda. She is very nice.”

“pretty red.” she says with a wide smile before she holds out half of the pastry she was gnawing at. “ hungry?”

“thank you little one. Can I show you something?” she asks kneeling down. Saga nods and Wanda holds her up and a red glow appear and a package of pop-tarts floats up. Saga goes wide eyes and leans forward so far that Bucky has to hold her up.

“magic princess!” she sequels happily.

“you are not afraid?” she asks softly the glow dissipating.

“oh no! Magic princess no hurts. Pretty glow lights!” she says leaning forward reaching out for her. 

She looks at the man who cocks his head to the side before she pulls the girl into a hug. “ thank you for trusting me.”

“pretty glow do more?” she asks.

“a little more.” she asks softly.

I move and sit in the lap saga vacated. “ so whats the plan? I know me and saga cant really go with, we would hold you back and some one could accidentally hurt us. So the only real option is for us to have a place to meet up.”

“i don't like it, but its probably the best thing to do. I don't want you of saga to get hurt.” Bucky says as the four men step forward.

“then saga and I will go to a place and wait for you to come for us or send some one with a password to get us. For now though we need a safe place to sleep for the night and dinner.” 

“i know a place, no one in Shield would have known it but me. Its a little shitty but its two rooms and a living room.” Clint says.

An hour later saga was still clinging to Wanda with wide awe filed eyes as the two sit on the couch in the living room of a pretty worn down apartment. It was decided that saga and Wanda would sleep on the couch while the three men would share one room while Steve would room with us in the other room. Clint and Sam leave and come back with three large pizzas. We eat happily before saga waddles over and tugs at the front of my shirt. I smile and pull her up and unbutton the front and pull it to the side before she starts to drink as I hum softly to her.

“will you sing it?” Wanda ask softly.

“maybe another day.” I tell her with a smile. “ will you be alright with her tonight?”

“yes. We will be fine.” she says and her eye shine with a twinkle.

Ten minutes later every one was finished eating and I hand the sleepy eyes saga to Wanda and smile at her. “ the bag has every thing you need.”

she takes it. “ I have it.”

I lean down and kiss saga and then Wanda too. “ sweet dreams.” I say before I turn and take Bucky's metal hand and pull him. “ come one, she is perfectly safe with Wanda, she has magic.”

“alright.” he says softly.

As we step inside I move to the small bathroom and grab one of his clean shirts. “ I'm gonna shower. You talk to Steve.”

“you like him?” he asks with a smirk.

“oh he is awful nice to look at. I wouldn't mind having him if both him and you are down. Up to you babe.” I say before I kiss him quickly and step into the bathroom not shutting the door as I strip down and step into the shower and use the not too great things but it was better then nothing. When I finish I step out and use a towel to dry off my hair first and then my body. I look up into the mirror and see the reflection of both men who are looking in, Bucky with a proud smirk and Steve flushed red but his eyes roving up and down my naked flesh. I turn around and wrap the towel around my self as I step out the door. “ and what are you two doing?”

“i was enjoying the show doll.” he says wit ha smile.

I cock my head to the side and look at the still flush but as my eyes slide down, rather excited Steve. I step closer to him and reach out to run a hand over Steve's chest. “ and you Steve, did you enjoy the show?”

“yes.” he says with wide eyes and a breathless tone.

I put my other hand on his chest and both move down to make circles at his belly button. “ have you decided?”

His pupils are wide nearly covering the blue of them as he reaches up and taking my face in his hands. “ yes. But I don't.” he starts but then stops.

I move my hands to cover his. “ what did Bucky say?”

“that he wants to watch us.” he says softly. “ like how I use to watch him with pretty girls in our apartment.”

“and what do you want?” I ask him keeping eye contact.

“i want to take you while he watches.” he whispers softly.

I lean up on the tips of my toes and press my lips softly to his and I take my hands off his and run one up his chest to the back of his neck and the other down to graze his Bulge. He moans lightly into my mouth as I cup him and squeeze. I lean back and smile as he looks down with half lidded eyes. “ lets get this off. A little help babe?”

Bucky moves forward from where he stood watching and helps me strip Steve down to nothing in a few short minutes and I let the towel drop to the floor and take his hand and pull him to the bed and push him until he is laid out. I kiss a trail down from his lips to the base of his quickly hardening member before i take him in my hands and stroke him firmly before I lean down and lick him. He twitches in my hand and make a low moan and I smile to my self before I felt Bucky shift behind me and his hand slips up my thigh to circle my bud. I wrap my mouth around him to cover my moan as two fingers slid inside me. After about two minutes of that I pull back and climb up to straddle him and pull his to sit up and kiss him and take a hand and bring it down until this finger graze my entrance. A little hesitantly he explores for himself as I kiss down his neck and nibble a little at his shoulder. When his finger touches my sensitive clit my hips move on their own pressing him gently. I lean back and look at him as I pull his hand back up and suck the fingers that where just inside me and he moans low and I hear Bucky's clothes shifting.

“do I need to use a condom Bucky?” I ask not looking away from Steve who seems a little touch drunk.

“no doll.” 

I shift a little before I slowly sink down and pull him into a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers in the hair at the back of his head and his at my hips. I sit still for a moment before I raise my hips and drop down slowly a few times before his hips start to pump up dominating the pace. I felt a hand reach out and spreads my legs wider to get a better view of him sliding in and out.

I bring one hand down and circle myself before suddenly I was on my side one leg between his legs and one leg up on his chest straight up and his pace going at a near frenzied pace. I see Bucky with his hand on his free hard member eyes locked on the sight of Steve's cock entering me. I felt myself cum and tighten around him and moments later Steve lets out a deep almost growl as I felt him Cumming inside me as his hips twitches ever few seconds before he was standing where Bucky had just been and Bucky manage to shift to sit on the bed pulling me to sit facing Steve as he slide inside me.

His hands on my hips pulls me up and down at his own speed. Steve like Bucky is looking at where we are joined before he is pushing my legs wider to give him a better view as he watches mesmerized. A few mom thrusts up from Bucky and he is spilling his seed in me with Steve's. I reach forward and pull Steve into a kiss.

“ we are so doing this again when all this is over.” I tell him.

“ you wont hear me complain Doll. I kind of like watching him fuck you and how slick you feel with his cum.” Bucky says from behind wrapping his flesh arm around my middle and pulling me back to rest his chin on my shoulder looking down at his best friend. “ you felt it too didn't you punk?”

Steve moves closer and wraps his arms around my middles burring his face in my chest. “ God I don't think I'll ever be able to think about anything else. I'm ruined.”

I grin. “ perfect then I get to keep you both. Now sleep.”

the next morning I was woke to Bucky wit his face between my thighs and fingers stroking me as Steve sat and watches before Bucky crawls up and pulls my legs up his hips and presses inside and I roll my hips and meet him thrust for thrust as Steve strokes himself until after both Bucky and I cum then like the night before one moves back and the other quickly takes their place. By the end I.m gasping for breath and grinning.

“well the others will no doubt know exactly what was going on. I don't even care. That was the best way to wake up.” I say kissing Steve shoulder as he lay on top of me.

He laughs lightly. “ we should get dresses and pick a place and a password.” he says as he kisses me softly. “ what exactly does this mean for us?”

“well to me it means both you and him are my boyfriends or lovers or whatever you would like to call it. I mean I've got both of your cum inside me.” I say wit ha smile. 

“I'm okay with that. At least if something happens to me he can take care of you both.” Bucky says as Steve moves back.

I scoot down and stand and feel some of their seed drip down my thighs. I reach down as both me watch and run my finger over the loose liquid before I bring is up and rub it over my chest. A few minutes later I stood in new clothes and step out. The others watch with different reactions, Sam and Clint smirk, Scott looks a little embarrassed and Wanda was smiling as she spoons oatmeal into sagas mouth.

“good morning! Did everyone have good sleep overs?” I ask with a wide smile.

“ not as good as yours I bet.” Sam says.

“it was very very good. Ten out of ten would Do again.” I say with a smirk before I move to saga and kiss her cheek. “ good morning my love. Did you and Wanda have fun?”

“yes, like wana.”

half an hour later it was decided that they will go and I would wait here with saga until either one of them or some one who has the password, Winter is Coming, a small Pun. Saga hugs every one and I step forward and pull both men out of time into a kiss.

“come back to us. I'm not nearly ready to give you both up.” I tell him.

“Don't worry doll. I wouldn't leave either of you.” Bucky says softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Written Chapter that i Updated because I'm Stuck on my other story lol.

* * *

A week later there was a knock on the door. I walk over and look into the peep hole and see the cat man.

“what do you want?” I ask through the door.

“i was told to say Winter is coming.” he says.

I pull the door open and saga steps closer and looks up at the man. “ where are they?”

“i have offered them refuge in Wakanda. They where going to come for you both but things have gotten hard for them to leave for the moment.” he says. “ I am called T'challa.”

“Tayla. This is Saga.” I grab the bag I kept ready and pull her up and kiss he nose. “ lets go to your daddy.”

“pretty wana?” she asks softly.

“i don't think so sweetie. But I'm sure we can call her.”

**\- ♡☆♡☆-**

Three hours later the ship we road lands and as the door slides down I see both Steve and Bucky standing on the landing pad, though Bucky was down a metal arm. I move forward and first pull bucking into a hug and a deep kiss before I hand saga to him and turn and do the same to Steve.

“daddy! Arm?!” saga says her tone surprised.

“yeah don't worry it doesn't hurt. I missed you baby Doll.” he says with a smile

she shifts and watches as Steve pulls me into a hug, his face buried in my hair. “ steeb?”

I smile at her. “ Steve is like daddy now. So I'm gonna kiss him like I do daddy. That okay?” I ask as I feel the eyes of the others on us.

She smiles. “ yes. I kiss steeb too? Like I kiss daddy?”

“well why don't you ask him sweetie.” I say as I step back and she reaches out to Steve who smiles happily at her.

“how about I introduce you to a real princess and Queen first.” he says as he turns to the two women, one older and the other a teenager. “ this is the Queen Ramona and Princess Shuri.”

Saga looks at the two with wide eyes. “ wow,so pretty!”

The queen smiles. “ and you are quite pretty your self. Hoe old are you?”

“almost three!” she says and looks at Shuri. “ princess have powers?”

“well sort of. How about after you get settled in ill show you some really cool things?”

Half an hour later saga was asleep in her own be in a room in a suite that had two bedrooms. I step out and shut the door as I walk over to the two men sitting.

“Alright, your face says you are about to say something I wont like.” I say as I sit in front of them.

“Shuri thinks she can take the trigger words away but ill have to go into Cryo for a few months. This way I can never be used as a weapon again, but it does mean Yasha will be merge with me as the driver.” he says softly.

“when do you go under?” I ask softly.

“a few days. I thought we might need the time to explain to saga and let her spend some time with him.” Steve says softly.

I smile and nod. “ its not as bad as I thought you where going to say. I'm sure Steve will keep me entertain for a few months while we wait. Give me time to memorize all the places he is sensitive like I did you.”

he smiles. “ You are a real amazing women.”

“I-I have a question. I didn't think about it until the day after we left but uh we didn't use any protection. What if you are pregnant?” Steve asks softly pink eared.

I smile. “ Then we will have a baby that will either have your features or his. But honestly Saga thinks you are like another dad, so really nothing would changes. You would just get to pick what you want them to call you.” As I say this his eyes sort of light up with excitement.

“Y-you really plan on keeping me around?” he asks.

“Yes I really like you and can tell given time I could feel the same for you as I do for Bucky. And my daughter already adores you. Now its really up to you on whether you would like to stay with us nor not. Now it has been a long day, lets enjoy the bed for the night.”

By the next morning I was cuddled between the two, Steve at the back and my face buried into Bucky's chest. We are up and dressed for the day in just a few minutes Saga was practically vibrating with excitement about spending time with the princess Shuri. I dress her in a cute dress with shorts under and I braid her hair back into a french braid. I pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt just in time for T'challa to knock on the door.

“hello. I believe my sister promised to show your little one around for the day.” the man says with a smile.

“yes she is very excited to spent time it ha real princess.”

“well I have been asked to escort you to my sister. She has a few things she would like to show your little one.”

I look down at saga who was staring up at the king in awe. “ Saga, the King came to take you to the princess. You promise to be good for him.”

“yes mama!” she says with a serious nod before she looks back at the king and holds her hand out. “ we go Maji?”

“Maji?” he asks but reaches out to take her hand.

“Majesty.” I tell him.

He smiles wide. “ Ah, now that's a title I can get use to. Shall I have her returned but lunch or dinner?”

“lunch I think.” I tell him. “ say good by to daddy.”

she waves. “ bye bye daddy, steeb.”

Both men watch her leave and then Bucky steps to the door to watch them disappear down the hall as I step closer to Steve and reach up to put both hands on his face.

“well now that we are alone hoe about some naked fun times.” I say as I lean up and kiss him. He pulls me flush against him and kisses me back his hands moving down to cup my ass.

“Now that's a sight I could never get tired of seeing.” Bucky says as I hear the door shut.

**\- ♡☆♡☆-**

Three hours later I lay between them, all three of us naked and sweating. I sit up and look down at them with a smile.

“come on, Saga will be back soon. Have you decided that you want her to call you Steve?”

“ I was just gonna ask her what she wants to call me. Seems to be the best idea to me.” he says looking up at me with a smile.

“well come on, lets shower and get dressed.”

Just as we finish the shower and get dressed there was a knock. I walk over in a pair of short shorts and tank top and open it to find Saga and Shuri. “ well hello. Did you have fun with the princess?”

“oh yes mama. We science!” she says wit ha wide smile.

“she is a smart one. I look forward to spending time with her. See you tomorrow.”

“thank you again.” I tell her as she leaves and we shut the door. “ now daddy has a very important thing to talk to you and me about, then Steve has something very important to ask you.”

she nods. “ kay.”

I lead her over to the couch and sit pulling her into my lap as both men walk forward and sit on the coffee table in front of us.

“You know how Yasha is a part of me? A part that the bad men made?” he asks her, She nods. “ well princess Shuri is going to help take away the Triggers that make Yasha hurt people. So Yasha wont go away but can't come out anymore. But it's going to take a few months so they will put me to sleep.”

“Daddy still Daddy with no papa.” she says with a smile.

He grins at her and moves to sit beside us. “ Thanks baby doll.”

she leans over and kisses his scruffy cheek. “ love daddy.”

“I do too baby. Now Steve has something to ask you.” I tell her and she turns her ocean eyes on the fidgeting Steve.

“steeb?”

“w-well I uh.” he pauses and take a deep breathe. “ I really like your mom and I've known your dad pretty much my whole life. I was just wanting to ask if.” he pauses again looking at her with his wide blue eyes.

“steeb naked hug mama?” she asks softly. He flushes and nods.

“y-yes.”

“steeb mama's boyfriend?” she asks with a mall smile.

“y-yes.”

“what I call steeb?” she asks.

“oh uh I was gonna ask you what you want to call me.” he says softly.

“Baba.” she says wit ha wide smile and holds her arms out to him. “ You my Baba.”

he reaches out and pulls her so she was kneeling on his leg and he smile wide. “ well alright then baby doll.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Pre-Written chapter!   
> All Mistakes are mine but I hope I managed to get them all!

* * *

For the next four months while Bucky was in cryo with the group of wakandian scientist breaking down the brainwashing. Steve took over looking after saga and myself and took it very seriously. Though he did enjoy playing with saga and like I told Bucky I would I spent every night exploring him. It was coming up on the day to wake him up saga had fallen asleep on him after bath and dinner and I go and get a bath ready for us as he tucks her in. I fill it up before I start to strip.

I had just finished completely striping down and turn to turn off the water then I felt him pull me to his chest from behind.

“is she asleep?” I ask.

He kisses my neck. “ yes, all tucked in. I cant wait for Buck to see how much she has grown in just a few months. She talks better too.”

“the Queen mother Ramona has taken it upon her self to help with that. She adores her.” I tell him and I step forward and into the tub and turn to face him. “ joining me?”

“Who would say no to you naked?” he asks quickly shedding his clothes and stepping in before sinking down and pulling me down to lean against his back. “ after Buck wakes up I think I need to go on more missions. Things are getting bad out there and with Tony not doing avengers things and Shield is still pretty much Gone.”

I shift until I straddle him and put my hands on his broad shoulders. “ as long as you promise to come back to us.” I tell him.

“of coure I'll always come back to the three of you.” he says.

I grin as I lean forward and nibble on his ear. “ four.” I whisper.

“four?” he asks softly as I lean back.

I take his hand and rest it on my middle. “ four. I was filling sick so I went to the doctor. Two months.”

he blinks and tares down. “ oh Doll.” he says wit ha husky voice before he kisses me. “ Thank you.”

I giggle. “ I hope its a girl too.”

**\- ♡☆♡☆-**

the next morning he holds me to his chest and does a circle with his finger on my lower belly before the door opens and saga climbs into the bed.

“mama! Baba! Today Daddy wakes up!” she say with a wide mile.

Steve laughs. “ well then, you better get ready.”

“Do my hair Baba?” she asks.

“of course.” he says leans over me to kiss her forehead. “ go on.”

half an hour later he sat on the couch with two hair ties in his mouth and a brush in his hands when I open the door after a knock. I find Wanda and Sam with a women I haven't met yet.

“come on it. Steve is just fixing Saga's hair.” I tell them.

As we step in saga is talking. “Baba, daddy will be better now? The bad me can't hurt him anymore?”

“That's right. Princess Shuri made sure that the can't hurt him anymore.” he says as he pulls her hair into the equal pig tails and braids them.

“Saga, look who's here.” I say as he finishes.

She turns. “ Wanda!” she sequels practically flying into the young women's arms. “ missed you Wanda!”

“and I you. I take it you have taken in Steve?” she asks lifting her up to her hip.

She giggles. “ yes. My Baba now.” she turns to the woman whose hair was blonde. “ hello I'm Saga.”

“you look very much like you father.” she says softly. “ you eyes are exactly the same.”

she smiles. “ you know my daddy?!”

“i knew him a long time ago.” she says softly.

I smile as I step over. “ she means Yasha, she knew Yasha.”

“oh. Did some one save you like Baba saved daddy?”

“yes. I'm Natasha.” she says looking at me.

“Tayla.”

“how did you meet Bucky?” she asks.

“saga, why don't you show Wanda all the cool stuff the king got for you.” as they leave the room I motion for her to sit as I move close to Steve who pulls me to sit between his legs. “ lets just say I was homeless and hydra lured me if with a fake medical testing job. They where trying to make a natural super solder. They never actually made him have sex with me. But well I was the only one that they got the drug mixture right on. After he broke free of their control he came back for me. After a while I helped him look for clues and eventually I developed feelings that he returned. Almost three years later here we are.”

“and Steve?” she asks.

“well he is ever so pretty and Bucky said I could keep him. Plus my saga Adores her Baba almost as much as she does Bucky.” I say as I leans back.

“man and you still blush every time a sex scene comes on TV or in a movie.” Sam says wit ha laughs.

I giggle. “ don't worry Sammy, I'm working on that. Now what do we owe the pleasure because I know you three didn't just come for no reason.”

“we need Steve's help. We found a Hyrda Cell.” Natasha says.

“ we can talk about it tomorrow.” he says.

Two hours later after all the tests where done Saga was cuddles into his arm telling hims all bout what happened while he was asleep.

“and then Baba broke it!”

he laughs ignoring the three who came. “ I don't think he meant to Baby doll.”

Steve pouts from his seat beside them and leans his face into my neck. “ I said I was sorry. I didn't realize that dolls head was so flimsy.”

“I forgive you Baba.” she tells him with a smile.

“well I have some news for you both. I told Steve yesterday.” I say wit ha grin.

“well what is it doll?” he asks.

“oh just that we are going to add another person to our little family in about seven months. This time in an actual hospital with pain meds and soft sheets with out Yasha pacing the floor with a knife just in case the 70 year old midwife tries anything.” I say simply.

Both father and daughter blink exactly the same before identical grins appear. “ really?”

I nod. “ yes. T'challa even offered us a farm house to live quite. I was thinking goats.” I say.

Bucky laughs leaning over and kissing me on the lips. “ you're amazing Doll.”

“oh Baba! I'm so happy!” saga says with a smile.

“Me too. But I have to head out with Wanda, Sam and Natasha tomorrow. We are going to take down the Bad men so they can't hurt anyone else.” he tells her.

She nods. “ Baba kick their butts good. Mama said bad men only did two good things. Bring daddy to her and me.”

“That's right.” I tell her.

She turns to Steve. “ Baba promise to come back?”

“i swear. Can't get rid of me now.” he tells her.

She nods and then turns to the other. “ please take care of my Baba.”

Sam grins. “ Don't worry saga I'll keep an eye on him.”

“thanks Sammy!”

After dinner saga falls asleep curled in Bucky's lap and he tucks her in, Wanda going to share the room with her for the night while Sam and Natasha get their own rooms. When he comes back I lay on my back on the bed in a pair of short cotton shorts and tank top with no bra. They both wear soft sleep pants and lay on either side of me. Bucky reaches out and pushes the tank top up just below my breasts and gently rubs my middle as Steve watches.

“If some one would have told me way back that me and this punk would be happy with the same women, Have Our kids both think of us as their Dad I would have called them crazy.” he says softly.

“me too.” Steve says.

I laugh. “ well I always knew I would have at least two men together. I was just waiting for the right ones. I love you both. Saga Adores both of you.”

Early the next morning I wake up to Steve brushing some hair from my face a he stood in his captain america uniform. I stretch and reach up and pull him down for a quick kiss.

“be safe babe.” I tell him softly. “ and burn them to the ground.”

“i should be back in a few weeks.”

“love you. Go see saga before you leave or she will pout the whole time.” I tell him before I roll back over and snuggle into Bucky's side. I fall asleep before I hear his reply.

**\- ♡☆♡☆-**

The next time I wake its seven in the morning and we are headed to see the little house that T'challa offered for us. Saga was spending the day with Shuri so we pack out little belongings and take a plane. I get dresses in a wrap halter top and a skirt with a slit up to my left hip something that one of the warriors had recommended to me for the heat, even though the house would have all modern amenity's.

The trip was short, it would have been slightly longer by car. The little farm house looked like a mud house from the out side with wooden fences and porch with flower boxes and space for a garden. The inside was more modern with a living room kitchens and two bedrooms with a large bathroom. The rooms where already full furnished.

“It Is beautiful. We cant get some goats and have a garden.” I say as I set out things beside the couch and look at the king. “ Thank you T'challa.”

he smiles. “ it is nothing. My mother always wanted another daughter and she has taken a liking to you and I know my father would have loved your little one. And it was my fault that you had to leave your home. So until such a time that the Accords are repealed and there is a safe place for you. Now my mother has told me to remind you that you are free to use the hospital in the palace and that your appointment is in a week.”

“thank you.” I say softly.

“I will Bring saga when she is finished with my sister. I am also suppose to offer you the use of Extra classes to help her learn our language so when she starts school she will be ready.” he says before he leaves.

As I shut the door and the lock automatically engages with a beep and I turn and pull Bucky into a kiss. He wraps his arm around me and kisses me back.

“missed you.” I say softly.

“it only feels like a day for me. But seems like the punk took good care of you both for me.” he says softly.

I grin. “ yes, though he did miss watching you fuck me.”

his had slides down and he squeezes my rear. “ Doll, Don't tease me.”

I grin at him. “not a tease. We have naked plans right now. We have several hours until saga is brought home. Lots of time.”

“Bedroom.”

I move back and strip as I walk to the bed room. As I walk in I see a large bed big enough for the three of us and the wall across was a touch screen computer that doubles as a TV and video calling functions. I crawl onto the bed, the covers very soft. I look over my shoulder and grin wiggling my ass at him as he quickly strips down and climbs up behind me.

Forty five minute later we collapses in a heap of gasps and pleasure when the wall dings. I stand and see its Steve calling. I grin as I move him to lay at the end of the bed and I straddle him as I use a hand motion to answer.

“God.” he says as his face takes over the wall as he looks at us. “ That's just mean.”

I grin as I move and reach down to grip Bucky, the serum helps his recovery time as he was already hardening again. “ Like you didn't expect this. Stopping for the night?” I ask my hand still stroking Bucky, who leans his head back over the edge too look at him.

“ Thank fuck for that.” he says as the picture jumbles until its propped up and he starts to pull off his suit.

I smiles. “ shall we change positions so you can see more?” I ask him as he stands naked already hardening at the sight of us. He simply nods as he sits on the bed and pulls the I assume lap top closer.I smile as I swing my leg over and stand as Bucky sits up and turns to face the wall and scoots back as I sit between is spread legs. He pulls one leg up and I prop my leg on the bed post and I hear Steve moan at the sight of me spread open and still lightly leaking Bucky's cum.

Bucky moves my leg so its propped at the other bed post, He reaches down using his hand to spread my lips wider and slips a finger down and then circles my clit. I gasp and lean back as I watch him reach down and take himself in his hand. After a few moment Bucky manages to lift me up one handed and slips inside as he lays back his feet planted on the base of the bed to give him leverage and I move to knell in reveres cowboy and lean back spreading my legs as far as I can as he bucks up.

I look at Steve who's face was flush panting as his hand moves at the same pace as Bucky was. I reach down with one hand and circle my sensitive bud. After a few moments I felt myself orgasm and then Bucky speeds up his pace and I see Steve following suit before both finish. I pant as I smile at Steve.

“well that was fun. Think that will hold you over until you get back.” I ask him as he pulls a box of tissues to clean up.

He laughs. “ I like it better when I can touch you but for now it will do.”

Bucky sits up and wraps his arm around me, still inside me. “ She has her first appointment in a week. If your not back before them we will have a recording of the heart beat for you sent.”

“ Thanks Buck.” he says wit ha smile. “ Take care of our Girls.”

“I will.” he says. “ we moved into the house. Gonna get goats.”

he laughs. “ Send me a picture, I can never have too many on Saga. Sam is already getting tired of me showing Natasha all of them.”

“I'll make sure to take some.” I tell him.

“I have to go sleep now its nearly Midnight here.” he says with a smile. I grin as I rise up and feel Bucky slip out as well as a dribble of cum and he groans. “ God, I'll wake up hard.”

“ Love you. I'll send your love to Saga Tonight.” I tell him.

“Love you too Doll.” he says with a smile before the screen goes black.

I turn and kiss Bucky. “ I love you too.”

“I know doll. Lets shower and take a look around the rest of the house.” he says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more Pre-Written Chapter after this! then Hopefully i can get my Brain to focus on it or at least one of my stories i already have going and not new ideas lol.

* * *

A week later I sat on an exam table with Bucky siting with Saga on a chair. Just as I climb up on the examination bed the door burst open and Steve stood still in his suit a little dirty with soot and stubble on his face.

Saga giggles. “ Baba! You made it!”

“Of course. Like I would miss this.” he says stepping forward and kissing her cheek. “ missed you baby doll.”

“missed you too Baba.” she says.

I smile and hold my hand out to him. “ hey Babe.”

he steps up and kisses me. “ hey. How are you?”

“well I'm hoping I don't Panic from the exam because of before and a woman I've met twice will be all up in my lady business.” I tell him with a smile. “ but I have you three with me and the Queen herself recommended this doctor so I have faith she isn't some deep cover Hydra mole come to take us back.”

“well I did bring my Shield.” he jokes with a small smile.

I laugh and take his hand. “ I feel much better. I'm also loving that scruff on you.”

Before he can answer an elder women walks in an smiles. “ well hello. You have quite a support group today.”

I smile. “ well who else would I have but the fathers of my children and my daughter.”

She blinks and smiles. “ I'm glad they are here for you. Now shall we get ready?”

I scoot back as Steve stands beside me. “ At least your a women. I'm not sure how conformable I would be with a man.”

She smiles. “ yes, the Queen mother explained to me some of your past when she asked I take you on. I have to say you are much better adjusted that other women I have met in a similar situation.” she says as she sits in the wheeled stool and pulls on gloves before getting the Latest Sonogram machine ready.

“well its mostly because he was used just as much as I was and my daughter is amazing. And now I have Steve too. Though he might ask questions.” I tell her.

She laughs. “ all first time fathers are like that. Now do you want to do an internal or just a normal one?”

“ Normal. The other is way to flash back inducing.”

“well then we don't need these.” she says Folding the Foot rests back down. She pulls my shirt up and applies the jelly to the wand. “ now your three months?” she asks as she puts the wand to my middle.

“yes I think that's right.” I say as she moves the wand over my flesh then I hear a faint heart beat. “ oh wow. This equipment is way better then the ones random small hospitals use in Europe.”

“is that?” Steve asks softly eyes on the monitor showing a little grey blob.

“yes.so far everything looks fine. I will need you medical history Mr. Rogers, some things are genetically passed down and I already have Miss Tayla's.” she says.

“so the baby could have asthma and be small like I was?” he asks with wide eyes.

“there is a possibility but medicinal practices have advanced so much since the 40's that if they do have those issues they will not have to slow down as much as you had to.” she tells him.

“can you make an audio file of the heart beat? And a digital copy of the sonogram?” I ask her.

“absolutely. Now I'm just going to give you some vitamins and supplements. Then the next time I see you will be in three months where we could check the sex of the baby. And if I have any questions or something happens I'm available to you at any time.”

* * *

Ten minutes later I was walking between them as saga was perched in Steve's arms telling him all about her goats and her new bed room as we make it to a jeep. I slide into the driver seat as Steve buckles her into her seat and climbs in after and Bucky sits up front.

“Does Baba have to go away again?” she asks softly.

“Not unless the Bad guys show up again baby.” he tells her with a smile. “ until then I'm going to spend all my time with the three of you and we are gonna read books on babies.”

She giggles as I start the drive back to our house. “ oh when me and daddy where expecting you daddy went and got a book but it was in Polish.”

“Doll. I wasn't exactly in the right mind. You didn't help showing me that video of a women having a baby. I've never been more terrified in my whole like then when your water broke.” he says.

I laugh. “ Oh don't you worry. Steve will get the same treatment. If a man can put a baby in a women he can sure as Fudge watch how they come out.”

“how did Baba put the baby in?” Saga asks Causing both men turn apple red.

“well how should I handle this question?” I ask with a wide smile. When neither man answer I smile. “ well Baba put a seed in my tummy. I'll tell you all about how he got it there when you are at least nine.”

“nine?!” three voices call.

I shrug. “ its how old I was when I was told. When my body decided I wasn't a little girl anymore.”

“but that forever away! Six whole years!” she says.

“well if we let Daddy and Baba decide you will never know.”

* * *

When we arrive home she pulls him to the side to show off her new animals, three goats called Pinkie pie, Flutter shy and Rainbow dash. I laugh as he is bent over nearly in half as she drags him.

“think she got him wrapped around her little finger yet?” I ask Bucky as I watch and reach out taking his hand.

“Man was doomed the minute she set those eyes on him.” he tells me bringing my hand up and kissing it. “ just like me. This one wont be any different. Be my kid too like she is his. One of us Should marry you.”

I smiles. “ you know in Wakanda I can legally have to Husbands. We just have to figure out the last names for the kids. Saga has my last name because it was safer that way then.”

“lets give them Steve's last name. Be a little safer at least.” he says softly.

“She would be proud to have your name. How about we talk with Steve and then we can decide. Should we save him?”

he laughs. “ nah. Lets get lunch started.”

We work in tandem getting food ready that by the time the two wonder inside at the smell of food we had finished and set the table. I walk over and kiss Steve lightly on the lips.

“we missed you. Maybe after Saga goes to sleep we can show you our new bed.” I tell him as I take saga and put her in her chair. “ now lets eat.”

“we have juice?” she asks.

“what kind?” Bucky asks standing by the fridge.

“apple please daddy.” she says.

He brings the jug and pours it. “ there you go baby.”

“thanks daddy!”

“so have we moved all of our things in?” Steve asks as we start to eat.

“yes, I think we got all of our things yours too. We had to get some more clothes for me and Saga and I got Bucky some very nice pants.” I tell him with a smile. “ we can go to the market tomorrow if we need anything.”

“ I have my two best girls and my best friend. I couldn't ask for more.”

I laugh. “ and the history books say you aren't good at talking up women. You are smooth.” I turn to Saga. “ should I kiss Baba for his complement?”

“yes! Kiss Baba!”

I stand and walk over, both Bucky and saga watching amused as I sit in his lap. He was still in his uniform. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up and kiss him. “ mmh.” I lean closer and lick his ear as I whisper. “ I missed the taste of you.”

“Doll.” he groans out .

I wiggle in his lap feeling him harden under my rear. “ later babe.”

Once lunch was had It was nap time for Saga. It doesn't take long to get her in her bed, the moment her head hits the pillow she was out and lightly snoring. I step out and shut the door. The moment I get a good seven steps from the door I was lifted up and Steve was kissing me as I wrap my legs around him. He heads to the bed room and I knew Bucky was close behind. As we get in he slides me down to stand in front of the bed as he drops to his knees and pushes my shirt up and kisses around my belly button. I reach out and take his hair in my hands.

“Steve.” I say softly.

In a blink of my eye I was striped down to nothing and he nudges me to the bed. I walk back until I feel the bed against my legs and I sit. He quickly strips out of his uniform. “I've been thinking about this since I called.”

I smile as I see Bucky quickly striping and he walks over and moves to sit behind me and I lean against his chest as I spread my legs. “ It's exactly why I answered like that. A little instinctive to bring them down faster and come back.” I say as I reach out to him.

He moves to kneel between my legs and pulls me into a kiss while his hand slides down. After a few minutes and three fingers later had slides inside and I lean back, Bucky's hand sliding around and circling mt clit as he watches as Steve moves. It doesn't take long for either of us to cum and I lean back breathing hard and he stares down.

“well its good you can't get me anymore pregnant.” I tell him.

Bucky laughs. “ Well this time it wont just be me. I tell you punk, she gets real Handsy around six months in.”

“like you didn't love it. Look at it this way you get to watch Steve fuck me more.”

Steve laughs as he pulls back and looks down. “ god I'll never get over how much I like to see you like this.”

I grin up at him. “ ready to switch places boys?”


End file.
